My findings about jeff the killer
day 1: so far i know hw is out there i saw him in my window once it scared the crap out of me.... and for a while now i have been sleeping with a gun undermy pillow..... i know he has been wtaching me too........ my name is cayla rojers and i read s toryb and he put my name on there i am afraidn jeff killedn that guy and now he will kill me...... i just heard a noise in my attic so am going to write tommorow i think he is here if i dont write tommorow you will know why.............. day 2: it was a racoonn in my attic last night it scared me but i think he put it there...... no i think im just crazy...... but i know he is watching last night h was nstaring through my window so i closd my blinds..... later i heard noises upstairs and it was terrifying then i saw a shadow at the end of the hallway so i got my dog and locked my bedroom door...... there is banging downstairs so im going to stop writing but i haveb figured out that he shows no mercy becausen he killed my kittens and my cat.... ill write tommorow...... day 3: i havent slept in days and i am becoming very tired an di know thats what he wants..... he wants me too fall asleep so it will be easier for him to kill me but i will not go to sleep...... i have figured out that he likes to say that "go to sleep" its weird but he says it........ and i have figured out that he has been staying in my attic he will stay there until i die........ which im not planning on it...... it is late at night and he is now banging again i will write tommorow.... if i am alive................. day 4: now i freaking out he killed lilly my hamster............ he is a sick person and he is crazy i have found out that he likes to kill weak people first because he likes to save the best for last....... and i have figured out that he is heartless and will pretend to like someone just to kill them........ he is a sick...... thing or whatever he is...... i officaly hate him and all he stands for if he ever thinks about killing me ill be ready...... ill write tommorow im very afraid but ill be fine.......... day 5: im so tired it has been 6 days since i have slept and i know im going to die but before i go i know a secret lksdLKJHJGGFADSADghsjdkduewuydsackjhg hello im jeff yes im real and the next person im coming for is a Kali anyone with thatt name........ oh and i did it again i watched her head roll across the keyboard..... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha very funny so Kali your next............. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jornel Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta